This invention generally relates to at least one cantilevered stowable seat, and more particularly, pertains to the integration of a seatbelt assembly with a cantilevered stowable seat. The stowable seat cooperates with an improved dump locking mechanism which provides a convenient, unhindered storage area for articles and space for passengers when in the stowed position. Further, the integrated seatbelt assembly and cantilevered seatbase conveniently and firmly secures passengers into the cantilevered seatbase in cooperation with the improved dump locking mechanism that can be easily released from different positions.
The improved dump locking mechanism that cooperates with the cantilevered seatbase and seatback prevents forward and rearward movement of the seatback while also enabling the seat to be placed in a stowed position. The stowable seat can move to the stowed position with ease due to the integration of the seatbelt assembly and the dump mechanism provides the necessary rigidity to maintain the integrity of the seatback when inertial forces are present.
Typically, a cantilevered stowable seat is deployed in the industry by having a single leg and frame while the aisle end is legless and is supported by a diagonal support member that is slidable. Formerly, for at least 10 years, a lap type 1 seat belt restraint was used as a seat belt. However, in type 2 seatbelts where there is both a lap restraint and an upper torso restraint system, the slidable diagonal support member is insufficient to sustain forward and rearward forces of a passenger secured by an integrated seatbelt that is not fastened directly to the frame of the vehicle. As such, a stowable seat with an integrated seatbelt that does not rely on the vehicle frame must be designed to stabilize the stowable seat during extreme forces where the forward forces are caused by belt loading and the rearward forces are caused by the weight of the passenger. Belt loading occurs when the occupant engages the restraint system which in turn acts on the seatback and cantilevered seatbase.
Prior art dump locking mechanisms are complex, heavy, and expensive with locking gears and latches. These dump locking mechanisms, when used in a stowable seat system, would make it difficult to move a stowable seat between stowed and deployed positions. Further, the prior art has included locking mechanisms for stowable seats without integrated seatbelts. These locking mechanisms are insufficient to support the inertial forces present when a passenger is seated in a stowable seat and secured by an integrated seatbelt assembly.
While there has been a long existing need for stowable seats with integrated seatbelts, up until now the prior art has not solved the problem of inertial impact on the stowable seats where the aisle end of the seats does not have legs. It is important not only for the seat to carry a larger inertial load during frequent stops or accidents, but also to maintain flexibility and the capability to move to a stowed position. Furthermore, a need exists in the relevant art to provide a dump locking mechanism to maximize the structural integrity of the stowable seat and integrated seatbelt system while minimizing the overall cost of the system. Accordingly, this invention solves the problem of the forward and rearward impact of the seats when the seatbelt restraint system that has a type 1 and type 2 belt is associated with the frame of the (see CFR 49 for definitions of “type 1” and “type 2” restraint systems) stowable seatback rather than the frame of the vehicle.